(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in odor containment for urinals and more particularly an odor barrier that does not require the use of any oily liquid.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Current Techniques
In our modern world, efficient and effective utilization of resources has become a hallmark of the environmental ethos. Conservation of fresh water, a primary natural resource, has finally arrived to the common household and to businesses. In the home and commercial applications, the activities of cleaning, drinking, showering, washing, and toilet usage are all ordinary uses of water individuals and businesses are determined to reduce water usage. To minimize the utilization of water in each of these activities would strike businessmen as being environmental friendly and would also represent a substantial financial savings. Thus, there is a desire to restrict the usage of water in these activities; in particular, there is a desire to limit the water used in urinals and toilets in every flush.
Next, sanitation codes require that urinals must provide an odor seal to contain sewer gases and other odors that develop in the ordinary functioning of the drainage system. Generally, P-traps and/or S-traps are utilized by drainage systems to form a seal in cooperation with the residual portion of the water used to flush the urinal. This kind of seal attempts to prevent sewer gases from exiting the drainage system up through the urinal. However, this type of seal does not effectively stop urine odor from flowing up through the urinal. In fact, the usage of these urinals requires multiple flushes each and every use in order to keep the trap free of residual urine and therefore the user's environment free of undesirable odors.